Why me?
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hello everyone. I am rewriting a bit in this story since I made a story with similar chapters in my other story. So the first few chapters are recaps of what's going on and why. This one will be about a future that does not go along with the story line.
1. Chapter 1

(**I created a bunch of new Autobots, so please continue to bear with me on this,)**

Back at Base:

Why did he save me? I don't get it. And what did the Con's want with me and my sparklings?

"Have you found him yet?" Bianna asked Ratchet, concerned. He shook his head.

"It's a Con warship dear, there's no way we can penetrate their forcefield,"Kclayna said trying to calm me down.

"I know, but still..." How can I explain how worried I am? He saved me.

Long story short:Smoke and I were taken by Con's, they wanted protoforms from me that I didn't have and the Iacon Relics, gave the Medic the slip, activated a groundbridge down to earth, I got out...he didn't.

"Mother,"my oldest sparkling, Kade, looked at me sadly,"When will Smokescreen be back?" He was just as worried as I was since he knew what was happening. Not only was he the oldest, but he was also the smartest. I know that's harsh considering I have five other kids also smart, but trust me on this.

"I don't know baby," I said trying to comfort him, but like his father-bot Bee, he's too proud to be held by his mother when he's sad. But the same question panged my processor, when will we see him again?

Nemesis:

"You?" a voice said walking in.I looked up to find Disformity coming into the room,"You? Road's brat?" she smacked me at the last word.

"Leave him alone Cholo!" Tier screamed.

"How could you be his son? You're a loser, you're a wuss, you are a nothing just like him!"she punched me as she spit the words out.

"Leave him!" I heard everyone screaming and gasping."What has he done to you?!"

She stopped and laughed,"What has he done to me!? Don't you see it!?" she pointed to her face,"He has done this to me! He totured me! He burned half of my body to get information that I didn't have! He burned me alive! If I didn't join the Decepticon's he would have killed 's why I must know,"

My face was sore and turning red, but I said,"I won't tell you a slaggin' thing. Get melted!" I yelled back at her. She raised her servo as if to hit me and I didn't flinch. She stopped and lowered her servo.

"You're not his son,"she stated,"If you were his son you would have said worse words or try to attack me. But you didn't," she crossed her arms.

"No duh Sherlock! That's what I've been trying to say all day,"

"Why would you hit him?" Ree asked angryly.

"I had to be sure. After all that he's done to me, I wanted to make sure that his son would suffer the same pain I did. But as you can tell..."

"I am nothing like him and I never will be," I stated glaring at her.

"You may not act like him, but you do have a few...shall I say...appearances relevant to him," she finished and left.

I clenched my fist in anger. I have never been as angry in my life as I am right now. I thought a father-bot loved his son and the mother? Are all father-bots like this? No way, Bumblebee isn't like this to his kids.

"Don't be sad."Tier said swinging her legs with a smile." I learned that if we continue to frown that means we are loseing hope,"she looked at the others,"But with a smile, we can remain strong."

Wow...I never realized...well besides the quote being cool and all...her smile, it's amazing.

The doors opened again and the twin guards entered...oh great and him too.

"Frag,"he said and Frag came out from behind him," Get him down,"

Frag nodded. He went behind me and then I hit the ground and chains went around my neck.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Tier asked, concerned.

"Silence,"he said, not looking at her, but at me. I glared at him with hate.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Give me the Blue and Green Gem's boy," he strode over to me and stared me down. Something happened to us...I could see his deepest prize...the thing he values the most.

He has the Red Gem.

"Gah!" he screamed covering his optics and threw his head back. Mine stung as I blinked them to normal. For some reason, my processor was exhausted.

"Of course,"he said looking at me with anger,"I cannot manipulate your brain pan into giving me the other two. It must be willingly," he turned and started pacing, then stopped chuckling.

"Of course. It's obvious," he looked at me with an evil grin.

"Get fragged," I growled at him.

He straightened up and gestured for the twins to walk and dragged me along. Behind me, I could hear everyone screaming,"No! Leave him alone! Leave him!"

I turned to them with a smile,"DOn't give up. Everything will be ok. We will get out of here. Just you wait," I said with confidence and the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**oh here I am again, trapped on a Decepticon ship. HOw did I even get here? Oh yeah, a scumbot must've snuck up behind me and hit my head and then dragged my hide onto this ship. And I must be in the darkest room on the whole ship. I can't even see my hand in front of my face! I felt my body was danging from my arms bound in chains that glowed a bright blue. What do they want from me? Will they use me as a type of bargaining chip? I hope the team won't fall for that scrap.  
The team.  
I wonder if they know I'm missing? All they know is that I ran off from base, but I couldn't help it. I was mad. Arcee just had to lecture me and that just pushed my buttons. What if they do look for me? I hope BB stays behind, her kids...  
The kids. I hope they think I'm ok. I miss them; watching Kade and Dijette working together, watching Blur fly around base, Aura and Micra picking on Tobit. I groaned at the thought of never seeing them again.  
"Hello?"a soft voice said from the dark. I looked up and spotted someone chianed up like me. The bot was small, he had faded paint of blue and yellow colors and his purple eyes were pleading.  
"Hi,"I greeted back at him.  
"Who are you?" oh, he is a she...oops.  
"I'm Smokescreen. You?"  
She hesitated," I am Tier,"  
"Nice to meet ya, Hey where are we?" I asked looking around.  
"Aboard the Nemesis," Nemesis? Oh you have gotta be kidding me!  
"Oh boy,"I said feeling frustrated.  
"Are you an Autobot?" she asked.  
"Yeah I am. I am an Autobot of Optimus-"  
"Sssshhh!" she said looking to the left...wait my left or her left?  
"DOn't say his name. They may be listening," she whispered.  
"WHo? The Con's?"  
She nodded,"Runen and Scarrow. They are guards and they are mean," she whispered the last few words.  
"Are you a Con?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I was taken prisoner from Crystal City. I didn't chose because I didn't pay attention,"she looked up at me," But I will galdly join the Autobot cause," Hey she smiles. The smile quickly disappeared when the doors opened and two bots walked in. These were Maroon shell bots, but one had a dark green helmet on. I fell to the ground and I tried to run, but something heavy held me down.  
"Hold still maggots!"the maroon colored one yelled placing a brace around my neck and removing the weights from my arms and legs.  
"Move it!"the other yelled and pushed us out the door.  
The halls were purple and dark, hard to see the floor when everything was dimly lit with purple lanturns. Now I see why their eyes are red, they're irritated from looking throught the dark so much. In front of me was a line of a few others chained together. THey linked the end of my chaiins with Tier's.  
"Keep your head down," she whispered lowering her head,"And whatever you do, don't look them in the optic," she said as seh started walking with the others.  
Every hallway looked the same; darkened with dark purple lights, Vehicons almost on every corner playing guard or fixing something. A red one was yelling at them for scratching his paint job.  
We were pushed into a chamber with tables and chairs just as black as the hallways. They pushed us down onto the chairs and oil barrels were placed in front of us and the guards left.  
"ALright kiddies, drink up! You may not get another!" a bot at the front yelled. A spotlight turned on on a bot with a green shell stained with greese, yellow paint and green ooze. He walked down the aisle watching us as everyone started sipping away at their drinks. He stopped and he was looking at me with a disgusting smile.  
"Ah, a newbie. Welcome aboard the Nemesis Smokescreen," he greeted placing a hand on my shoulder. How does he know my name? Letting go of my shoulder, he walked away.  
"Drink...Smokescreen,"Tier said pushing the barrel to me. I took it gingerly and sipped. I looked across from me to see another set of twins looking at me.  
"I know I'm a sight for sore optics but jeez," I said with a smile on my face earning a few giggles from them.  
"These are the twins Arc and Ree," Arcee...  
Arc, the twin on the left, was flirting with me. I guess she's cute. She was a darker shade of blue then Ree who was blushing and looking away.  
"They are prisoners like us," Tier said.  
They nodded insync," We were taken from the Con with yellow eyes they call Breakdown,"  
I remembered that bot but no real well. But I still wonder...  
"Are you his slaves? No offense," I said putting my hands up in apology.  
"Nope they are prisoners like us honey," a southern voice said, I looked beside Arc and found another bot was sitting beside her."When me and him,"she said gesturing to the bot beside her,"We are slaves and prisoners but of the one called Starscream,"  
"Ah the stellito heeled pansy?" She laughed, I guess the purple and grey one can be easily entertained.  
"You're a funny little guy Newbie. I think I'll like ya,"I jumped at that but at hte same time a little weirded out,"Names Sanna, taken from Iacon itself,"  
"Iacon?" I asked surprised, would I have known her?  
"You bet ya sweet hide there sonny," she took a gulp,"I worked as an entertainer on the first floor. And this little guy,"she guestured to the maroon, white colored bot sitting next to her,".is Parate. Use to be a Con himself til Ole'Boss oil tank killed his parents. He tried to run. But..." she fell silent when the ugly green bot came out.  
"Smokescreen,"he said standing behind me sending chills in my gears"The boss want's to see ya,"  
"Let him come to me,"I nearly yelled turning around,"I don't obey Con's,"  
"That attitude won't get you anywhere but slitary confinement BotBoy," a loud voice yelled entering the room,"And that means I would have to watch you and it's already bad enough that I have to push you to the boss bot myself,"  
Oh my spark!  
This girl...if she is a girl...must have been near the core of Cybertron itself. Half of her body was deformed to resemble a solid,white and black waxy waterfall that looked like it melted. The other half was normal, normal face, normal optics, normal mouth...what happened to her?  
"Take a picture it last longer!"she shouted.  
"Now now my dear let's not be harsh on the newbie,"Ugly green said still having his hand on my shoulder.  
"SIlence Frag," she said in a snobbie tone,"I'm suppose to escort this punk. Finish up fast, I'm not waiting any longer!" she turned away and walked out the door.  
"Try not to stare at her face son she hate's it," he patted my shoulder and walked away.  
I drank down the oil and walked out the door to meet Disformidy.  
She pulled on my chain, practically dragging me, to the top level where Captain Hidous of the Ugly squad sat waiting. I kept a straight face(Con 's hate straight faces unless they're the ones doing it).  
"You? You're the relic!? How repulsive!" he yelled standing up like he was a king.  
"Try to look in a mirror and say that," I snapped at him.  
He glared at me,"What makes you so special? What makes you so different from all the others?"  
Demanding little bitch isn't he?  
"You must be fragged in the head if you think I'm a relic," I said crossing my arms.  
"I don't think so," he pointed to a blank face bot who started to form a figure on his face.  
"What are you trying to show me? Your past failures?"  
"What are these relics for? What is their purpose?" Megatron changed his tone to serious,"They must be of value otherwise Optimus would not be as desperate to have them,"  
I shrugged and lied,"Beats me. He told me to get them so I did,"  
His gaze went harder on me, but I smiled and kept there.  
"I'd rather not waste my time with a bot like you-"  
"Waste not want not right?" I said trying to remember what that meant.  
"Speak or I will rip out your voice box and your spark!" he yelled and barged at my throat holding me off my legs. I could feel his claws dig into my throat crushing the pipes and wires. He was furiated and it grew as his claws dug deeper and deeper. Gags and gasps started coming out of my mouth. I felt my optics begin to sink in my head.  
"Wait Lord Megatron!"a voice yelled and he dropped me. I grasped my throat trying to relax the tendons and wires.  
"You have better have a good reason for me to drop this worthless bot Roads," Megatron turned and started talking to the bot behind him.  
"I know how to get him to talk. I have an idea as well on why he is a relic," this voice,,,,why does it sound familiar?  
Before I knew it, Megatron had left and I was alone with the stranger.  
"Stand boy," he said standing in front of me. I looked up and I was surprised. A Decepticon with blue eyes instead of red. He had blue lines on his head like me, red gears on the side of his head like mine, he had dashes of blue and red everywhere like me. But he was a darker shade of blue then Arcee.  
I struggled standing up, my legs were still shaking and trying to get movement back in them.  
"What are you suppose to be? Another escort? SOrry pal, I'm not going anywhere except back home,"  
"Jokes? Sarcasim? Is that how you get through things like this?" he asked stareing at me.  
"Well..."I thought for a moment,"Yeah. How else would I?"  
"You need to be much more serious in moments like these boy. Unlike your motherbot-"  
"Whoa watch it," I always took offense to those who offened her.  
"I was going to say-"  
"I don't care you will not say anything bad about her. I don't care who you are," I crossed my arms.  
"So you and her were close?" This is getting very odd.  
I nodded.  
"I see. So, I wonder if you know who your fatherbot is?"  
I glared my eyes at him. Why is he asking all these questions? Let alone...  
"Your name is Smokescreen correct?" he asked another personal question.  
I nodded.  
"Then you are her son just as I thought," he looked away.  
"You knew my mom?" I asked not taking my gaze off him.  
"Yes. I knew her very well. I knew she was the younger sister of Alpha Trion,"  
I smiled,"No you don't know who my mom is, if you knew who my mom was you would've known she was a close friend of Alpha Trion."  
"She kept that from you as well? I guess it's like the saying goes:A women's heart is an ocean of secrets"  
"Stop talking about her like you know her scum," I was close to yelling.  
"Don't use that tone with me boy," now he's getting all authoritative on me?  
"What's it to you? I mean it's not like you're my father-bot or anything"  
He looked at me but stayed silent. Then it hit me. My shoulders dropped, my body went numb, my senses went away. I knew what this silence meant, I knew.  
"You," I repeated that like a record, I was shocked by him. No, it can't be.  
"Yes. I am your father-bot Smokescreen,"  
I walked back away from him, shaking my head. My back went was against the wall and slumped down. My optics didn't leave him. That's why he looks like me. It explains everything. But then...  
"Why?'"I asked shaking my head.  
"Clarify what you mean,"  
"Why do you need to tell me this now? I mean where have you been? Where were you when I needed you? When mom needed you? "  
He remained silent but his gaze didn't leave mine.  
"The gem's," he said pointing to my chest.  
"What about them?" I asked.  
He held his hand out, palm up. Oh no way.  
"I'll die first,"I said in an angry tone.  
He pulled his hand away slowly, his gaze not leaving mine.  
"I guess Acrion told you to keep them away from me. Dispite how significant they are to our home planet,"  
"I won't give it to you. No matter what,"  
"NO matter what heh?" he said with an evil grin on his face,"Well, we'll just have to test that theory won't we?"  
I glared with rage at him. My whole body shaking, thoughts raging through my head, emotions spinning around in my head. What...why...how...  
"Tomorrow, we will begin the process and it will only be a matter of time...til you break," he whispered the last words smiling with his teeth wickedly.  
Then he turned around.  
I barged at him and tried to wrap my arms around his neck. He caught me and kicked me back and I hit the wall, tears pouring out of my eyes, anger boiling inside me like a volcano, hate growing stronger in my spark. I knew who he was, I knew.  
"You son of a Con! You Insecticon Scum! It was you! It was you!" I was screaming hystrically and I didn't even know it,"You killed my mother!"  
He kept his back to me. He was silent for awhile which set my anger higher and higher. I never hated anything in my life or at least was never this angery at anyone.  
"Yes, I did," I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so much that it hurt. Roads left and I was being pulled and dragged me back into the chamber. I was chained up and lifted off my feet again. My head was down, my optics were leaking.  
"What is it?" Tier asked as she was being hoisted up.  
I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. I was shocked. I've always wanted to know who my father was, but I didn't expect him to be a Con. Why would my mom be with a Con? Was she decived? Did he change sides as the war was starting? What's going on?  
"Don't let them get to your head. That's how they win." Tier said, but I didn't acknowledge her."Which Con was that? The one called Roads?" Then I looked up at her.  
"It was him wasn't it."she looked down,"He's different. He's type of torture is using the truth against you. He tried it on a few of us but it didn't get him anywhere,"  
"Using the truth against bots heh?" I see.  
"What did he tell you?" she asked in a pleading tone.  
I hesitated at first. I still couldn't believe it myself. And if I didn't believe it, would she? Would my team believe it? Would they still accept me?  
"Don't be scared,"she said, smiling,"They won't kill us, the worse they can do is torture us. But what we are are bargaining tools for other bots."  
That's suppose to cheer me up?  
"What was that before Hon?" I heard Sanna's voice in the room, they must've moved her in with us,"I heard you screaming at Roads. Believe me we all heard it. What did he do?"  
"Was it mean?" Arc asked swinging her legs back and forth.  
"Did he hurt you?" Ree asked shyly.  
"I don't know,"I replied,"What I mean is that he didn't hit me or anything like that, but I learned something about him I wish I never had,"  
"Can u tell us?" Teir asked provoking the questions.  
"He was the scum..."I swallowed sobs as I said the last words,"...who killed my mother...and he claims...to be..."I was having difficulty talking. I didn't believe the words spilling out of my mouth,"..my father,"  
I heard gasps from all around me. I guess I shocked them as much as I was. But there's no way they can feel what I'm feeling; numb, depressed, angry at this supposed 'father' killed my mother. And why does he want my gem?  
"I'm sorry," Tier apologize,"I should not have asked,"  
I closed my eyes, hopeing that this was a dream. I wished this whole war was a dream , I wanted nothing more than for this war to end, I wanted to be back with my mother. I still remember that day.**

We were near Kaon when they attacked. Mom and grand-bot where at the front lines, ready to fight. I was in the back protecting the Chamber, I felt excited thinking that this could be perfect practice training before going back to the Academy.  
Countless Con's came right for us. I saw my mother and grand-bot fight with everything they had. I saw three coming right at me. I pointed and shot,  
Point and shoot.  
Point and shoot.  
That's what they taught...teaching...me at the Academy. Don't think, just aim and shoot. And that's just what I did. I killed so many that day, grand-bot was nowhere in sight, mom was still standing refusing to go down. I shot at another Con and ran to her aid.  
But I was too late.  
The back of his head was all that I saw.I didn't see if mom moved out of the way in time. Moments later, as i was approached, he vanished and mom was on the ground leaking energon, dieing.  
I screamed and dropped to my knees. I held her close to me, I didn't know what to do. My mom was dieing. What could anyone do?


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait Optimus,"Dijette said,"I think we should be able to choose what books to read,"

I looked up just as Optimus was teaching the younglings, Bee and Bianna's kids, Cybertronian Literature. Something I guess D doesn't wanna do.

"Dijette!"Blurr yelled crossing his arms,"Optimus is the teacher. He will choose what we read," He would stand up for Prime just because Prime's his role Model.

"Optimus sir," Micra started," When will Smokescreen be back? We're suppose to play a game,"

Smokescreen, poor kid, I thought to myself looking down at my big green feet. All I could think of was the last thing I told him, the reason he ran off and was taken by the Con's. Why can't he see I regret it? That I was scared? I didn't mean to lie...

"Don't blame yourself Bulkhead," Arcee said comfortingly,"I have to take a little of the blame as well,"

"Why?" I asked, how could she say that?

"I called him and Bianna illegitimate bot's. And after over hearing what I thought about those types of bot's. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to me...if we find him,"

"We will,"I stated. I hope.

I also hope that the last time I saw him...sad, broken, burdened on the inside...not be the last time I see him.

"What did you do Bulkhead?" Arcee asked, looking at me.

I thought about it for a moment, then I remembered that Arcee wasn't there when I told the rest of the team.

"Remember when he mentioned the death of his mother?" Arcee nodded. " That same day, my house was attacked and a few of the other wreckers were with me. Including Jackie. None of us knew how to fight...so we ran..except for Jackie, we had to pull him away,"

"We managed to get into the underground and ran. We had no idea where we were going, but we ran. We stopped at this lighted opening in the wall. I was in the lead, so I looked out first to see if it was clear."

"Then," my voice saddened at the memory of that poor girl."I watched this woman fighting with all her might. If you saw her Arcee you would have agreed, she was incredible. She fought with all she had and killed everything insight. Til the last one,"

My optics closed," She had her back to him and he ran up to her. I saw her just standing there and he was running up to her. I was waiting for her to turn around,"

I took a deep breath. The sight still haunted me, the silvery white chasis, the purple colored lines like Smoke's, bold look in her optics that quickly turned to pain.

"She spun around right into his sword...and it went right threw her chest,"I whispered the last few words. Arcee was silent, she must've been as shocked as the rest of the team was when I told them.

The pain.

The burn.

My nerves shaking so hard I couldn't see straight. My whole body ached, screamed every time that rod touched me.

"Frag!" Roads screamed,"I said to hold it there til I say!"

Frag was crying, he didn't want to do this. But he did as he was told.

The rod went right onto my shoulder. I screamed in agony. I cleanched my hands to fight the pain, but nothing worked. I could taste Energon in my mouth making me gag. My head started thrashing left and right. It was all I could do. My legs were strapped down, my arms were chained up as was my chest.

"Roads sir,"Frag said,"If I hold it..."

"Cease,"Roads demanded and Frag stopped.

Roads marched up to me and grabbed my throat. "Give me the Gem. Give me the Blue and Green Gem's!" he yelled in my face. I spit in his face and he punched me.

I felt like I was dieing. Honestly, I wish I was,the pain was excrutiating. It invaded my system's, like little nanobot's inside me. Eating me from the inside out. I wanted him to finish me, but I knew I had to be strong.

Silence.

Roads roared and threw my head back.

"You may as well tell me punk!" he yelled walking back and forth,"No one is coming for you!" He turned and left.

Frag's optics continued to lead.

"Why does he want my Gem?" I asked Frag, taking deep breaths.

"I was told of a Legend of 3 Gem's,"he sobbed, rubbing away the tears.

"What is the Legend?" I asked, looking at him and he looked at me.

"Why do you know nothing? You are the heir after all,"

Me?"My family died before I knew anything,"

His optics went wide in surprise,"Well...ahem... the Legend is...beside the Omega Key's..the Gem's are also needed to recreate Cybertron,"

"How?"

"The Blue Gem is known for healing,"that's my Gem,"Blue is to heal all of the wounds and wholes in Cybertron's grounds."

"The Red Gem,"the Gem I saw inside Roads,"is known for burying unwanted things or the dead. Which in this case, the dead soliders,"

"The Green Gem is known for bringing back the light in Cybertron,"

I was stunned by all of this. Why didn't mom tell me? Grand-bot didn't come into the picture til I joined the Academy. So she wouldn't tell me.

"The weilder of all 3 will be granted the power of all 3. THe choice will be his," Frag continued,"The choice to either heal Cybertron...or destroy it,"

What? Heal or destroy? Why would Megatron...no...not Megatron...Roads.


	4. Chapter 4

"I gave you no authorization to do this Roads!" Megatron is mad...well to point out the obvious of course.

"My Liege,"I pleaded,"These Gem's will give you Cybertron, I promise,"I lied and bowed.

"Do you even know what they are capable of?! They might be the very things to destroy the Decepticons! Even worse, they may benefit the Autobots instead of us Roads!"

"Rest assure, I would not go through all this trouble, tension and distrust from everyone if I do not know what it is I am doing,"I convinced him expecting his face of uncertainty. I smiled and looked at him,"I give you my word," Oh wow, I use that word one too many times.

"Do not use those words on me Roads,"I looked up and my smile faded."You use those words against everyone. Even fooled your family to their deaths,"

I chuckled at the memory. Tis was the day I decided to join the Decepticons. Oh how my dear mother-bot was so worried when I told her. She was so worried that she busied herself with baking treats. My dear father-bot was so proud of his oldest sparkling. To be in the war, fighting for a cause. Why should he not be proud of me? My dear little sister was as worried as mother-bot. I did however explain to her how important it was, but I did doubt she understood. My dear little brother did not really care to understand, but he was wondering when he could be in the war.

Pity that they saw me as a hero. Someone who could really be a veteran. Or someone who could end this war, this feud. Or at least...someone important. It is a pity as well, that I had to kill them all. It is strange how thier faces changed so quickly. From being worried/proud/confused to fear and death.

"I did sir. But...rest assure,"I fixated a smile.

"The Autobot, the one called Smokescreen,"my smile faded,"Is he your sparkling?"

Oh boy, I have to explain this situation? Now I know how Knockout felt when he was trying to explain his sib...acutally his whole family situation to Megatron. Now I'm in the spotllight.

"Yes my Leige, he is."I said through grinned teeth,"I was however, unaware of his activation. His mother-bot disappeared with him as a protoform egg,"I lied again. It is fun leing to the boss.

"I see. Then as his father-bot, I will hold you responsible for any accident, death or any unfortunate events that involves him,"

I nearly gasped, but I bit it back."Yes sir,"He turned and left the room. I raised my head and shuttered.

"Ah,"I signed"Boy did that tae a lot more creativity then usual,"I said to myself.

"I didn't have to lie you know," Knockout said, studying relics.

"Well hello Knockout. I did not hear you enter," I nearly jumped.

"I've been known to be sneaky," He said with pride.

"Oh and for the record, I did not have to lie either. But I would rather not admit the truth,"

"And what would that be? Oh no wait let me guess,"Knockout turned to me with the relic in his hand,"You left after finding out about the kid and now you want him?"

"Oh eww. Good Primus no!"I shuttered at the mention of that.

"Alright then. What's the actual story?" He set the relic down and crossed his arms.

"I only created the mistake so I could get infomation from his mother-bot,"

"Information on what?"

"About the Legend of the 3 Gem's,"I whispered.

"I've heard of those. But what's the big deal? What's it got to do with him?"

"Oh everything,"I smiled,"You see. His mother-bot found out that I was using her, took the kid and the rest of the infomation and ran,"

"ANd I guess you never found her,"

"I did. A few times as a matter of fact, but she managed to slip away everytime,"

"Slippery femme," he joked with a smile.

"Til one day," I smiled evilly," I found her with her old bag mother. They found my armada waiting for her and decided to fight. She managed to kill everyone, even her mother-bot fought. I however,"Looking up with a smile,"Killed the old bat and took her Gem. Then, I took her spark. However, the Gem did not appear,"

"Where do you think it would be?"

"That's where he comes in,"I looked back at Knockout,"Other than her mother-bot, her brat is the only one who knows,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake my little one. Wake up," a gentle voice rubbed my head. I woke to see bright blue eyes looking down at me.

"Hi mommy,"what the-what's up with my voice? It's a lot ...less deeper...than normal. I looked down and noticed I shrunk. I must be at least 5. This place also looks familiar to me.

She giggled.

"My Spark,"she whispered into my audio receptor and took my hand. We walked out of the room. I know this place.

It's the apartment we lived in. Since my grand-bot wasn't around, it was just mom and me. The walls were white, the floors were maroon. The apartment wasn't really big, but it was just big enough for a femme and her sparkling.

I remember this day.

I sat with my mom at the white table for breakfast. She ate politly, very quietly, and I tried my best to copy her. Then I made a huge mess by missing my mouth and dropping silverware. Usually, parent-bots would get angry, however, she just laughed. She picked up a towel and wipped my mouth and hands.

"I find it comical my son," she said.

"That I make a mess?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head,"No my Spark,"she nearly whispered."I find it comical that you look more like me than you do your father-bot,"She took my hand and guided me to the body mirror she had in her room."See? You've got my big blue eyes, my shell color..."

She stopped when a knock came at the door. She looked at the door and gasped. Her optics were wide with fear, she was scared. Of what?

"Open the door Acrion!"the voice scared me. It was dark and deep...yet familiar.

Mom picked me up and opened the window."Open the door!"

She climbed the window and stopped,"Close your optics my son, and whatever you do, do not open them til I say,"

I closed them and next thing I knew, I could feel the wind coming up. I'm guessing she jumped and a loud bang came right as she jumped.

My optics shot up. He was there. Roads has been following mom and me around for a long time. The apartment, Iacon Zoo, every house we lived in. He's managed to find us. This time he succeeded. I closed my optics in shamed of not doing the same. The electric shock pulsating in my body brought me back.

"Wake up maggot," Roads said, holding the rod near me. Here we go again.


	6. Chapter 6

Smokescreen:

"Why are we here mommy?" I asked, I'm still at least 5 or 8. We were in a different home, a lot smaller. I shared a room with her. She held my hand. She was scared, worried. About what?

"This is our new home," she whispered gently. That's just like her, she would be worried beyond her control and can still be gentle.

I thought for a moment, remembering how many homes we've been in and how long we stayed at those homes. 5...6...oh so this would be our eighth house in 5 stellar cycles. At this age, I started to question my mom.

"Why must we keep moving mom?" I looked around. The place was like an under ground cavern or at least the stockade for the lowest criminals. Dark colored walls, cold floors, small bedroom, gross looking corners, small furniture. It smelled musty and gross, the rooms were barely lit, the whole place was just cold. Everything was just not right, not fit for her.

"To keep us safe son,"

"Safe from what?"

"Not what, but whom,"

"Then whom?"

She closed her optics in pain. Closely, I could see a small tear forming in her eye. Who was this person? Who would cause my mom pain? Why would they do this to us?

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you just yet my son," she opened her optics and looked at her feet.

"Why not?" I pushed.

"Because the one we are running from wants to seperate us. If I were to let that happen,...there's no way I could ever forgive myself if anything were to happen to you,"

"Why would this bot wanna seperate us?"

"He wants the most important thing that has been passed down to us. The Gem's,"

"Did this bot give us the Gem's?"

She shook her head,"My mother-bot did,"

"Who?"

She chuckled,"That's right. You haven't met her."

"Why haven't I?"

She closed her optics,"She left us. She didn't want to be a part of our family, so she left us,"

"That's unfair,"I pouted. So many sparklings I met know who their family is and have at least some relationship with them. Mother-bot's, siblings, grand-bots...father-bots. I dare not ask who my father-bot was, it always put my mother in a depressed state.

"I'm sorry My Spark,"she whispered with saddness,"But this is for the best. I cannot let us fall into his grasp." she turned and lowered herself to my level. Her eyes were gentle, kind, loving. She rubbed my faceplate,"You are my world my sparkling. You mean everything to me. And I am willing to give my Spark for you. And if that means moving from one spot to the next, then I will. Do you know why?"

Deep down, I knew, but being so young. I shook my head.

Her smile returned. The happiness returned to her optics, the happiness I saw all the time. I don't know how she does it. She can be feeling the most depressed, the most hurt, the most betrayed bot that anyone could ever meet. Yet, she can stand infront of everyone with a smile on her face like all is right.

"Because I love you,"

A tingling feeling went throughout my body sending pain on the nerve wires. My optics popped open in pain, gasping. It stopped quickly. I shot my gaze up and stared at Roads' red optics.

"Wake up Maggot," he growled, the rod in his hand was glowing.

Well this is new.

"Hey Roads," I jeered," THis is new. I don't see ya til later on. It must be my lucky day,"

His optics narrowed at me.

"Think you are funny do you not?" He asked, putting down the rod.

"Oh I don't think so, I know so," I grinned wickedly. He turned his back towards me.

"This is your last chance boy,"he said, making his voice deep,"Tell me where the Gems of Blue and Green lay,"

I laughed at him. He must be stupid,"Haven't I told you?" I waved my head around in a taunting way."I won't tell you a thing," I sang.

"I am desperate for those Gems!" He yelled and threw his arms down.

"What are ya five?" I was getting a kick out of mocking him.

I heard him laugh mechanically," You fail to see boy," he turned to me. His smile was still wicked" Megatron has granted me permission to use drastic measures,"

The chains dropped me. My arms were starting to get feeling back in them. I clenched and unclenched my fists and stood up. I glared at this supposed father-bot of mine. His expression remained frozen. I felt angry, hatred. This scum bucket tricked my mom, he played her like a puppet. I have neve rhated anything more than I hate him. I was happy with my life before I met him. He told me he was my father-bot just to torment me.

I snorted.

"What is so funny?" he demanded, picking up the rod.

"I bet you lied about being my father-bot. I bet you're just messing with my head. You're just a Con. You looked at my files, downloaded them and memorized them and used them against me,"

"Explain then how you look like me?"

"How you look like me?"

"No, how _you _look like _me?"_

_"_No no, how _you _look like _me?"_

He punched my gut. I coughed up energon. Shocks don't hurt me as much, however punches still hurt.

"Oh so now you're mad," he slapped my face, threw me on the ground and started kicking my gut, my chest, my face plate. Then he stomped on my chest plate, my legs, my hands, then my neck. But he held it there.

"Do not mock me clown," he growled between clenched teeth. He bent forward, digging his foot into my neck wires. I grabbed his foot and pushed him off. He fell on the ground and looked at me.

"Tell me Roads,"I said, standing up," What's your plan? You obviously have something else planned,"

He snuffed,"Well," He got up and brushed himself off," I guess, since you might die, I will tell you," I ignored the 'die' part and focused more on the why?

"I assume you know what Gem's I am talking about," I nodded," Then you know what these Gem's have the power to do. Just think about it boy,"

His optics were distant, like he was imagining.

"Acrion and that... Grandmother-bot of yours," I narrowed my eyes at him and he backed away slightly," The rest of the family. They were protecting, guarding, being the vessel to the most important relics that Cybertron had. What did they do with it?" He paced back and forth as he spoke, moving his servos around," They never used the powers!" he started shouting now," The Gem's are wasted on those Bots! They should have used those powers! Use them to their own benefit!" he was panting, and smiled insanely," That is just what I plan to do,"

"You plan on useing the powers? To what? Control Cybertron?"

"Oh not just Cybertron boy," he looked at me. His optics were more insane." Once I am in possession of these three Gem's, I will claim Cybertron for myself and move from one solar system to the next. Taking them one by one," He walked closer with each last word.

"I doubt Megatron will let you even attempt that before wiping out your spark," I crossed my arms,"Let alone, there's no way Optimus Prime would let that happen."

"Who says that either one of them will be in the picture?" He backed away with a joyful smile.

My optics went wide. No. No. He's...he wouldn't be that crazy...right?

"They will be gone by the time I start,"

I barged at him and he hit the button on the ground. Immediatly, something hit me. It hit me as hard as Megatron's immitated version of the Solus Prime sword when I was getting the key.

Pain.

Pain shot up my back, it shot in deep that it even punctured the metal to the sensetive wires. Then to the back of my head, it barely punctured my shell. In the middle of my landing pads, I felt needles jab right into them.I couldn't move. I was up in the air. My body was numb by the pain. I started gasping, shaking. I felt something climbing up my throat like an oil explosion. Only, the explosion came from me. I coughed up oil and the puddle was in front of Roads.

Roads walked over to me causally walking in the oil. He grabbed my left servo and turned it so the hand is facing away from him. The same feeling hit in the center.

"Now," repeat with the other hand,"I am not permitted to kill you. But it doesn't say anything about harming you to the point of paralyzed," His optic twitched, his smile went crooked.


	7. Dreams

Smokescreen shot right up gasping in fear. His nerve wires were shaking, his gut pit was tensed. His optics took in his surroundings. He was in a dark room. No rods, no Cons, just darkness. He felt down and felt he was sitting on a birth. He felt sweat on his faceplate, but not in fear. He remembered now, he got out alive. He returned to team Prime online. He was safe. But all that happened so long ago...or so it seemed.

"Are you ok?" Teir asked. He looked down at her and smiled. Smokescreen couldn't believe how much he loved her. The way she smiled, the way her optics glowed, the way she looked at him. He couldn't help but love her. His spark warmed to know she loved him as much.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder pad.

"Yeah, just a dream." He assured her.

She smiled and pulled him down. She snuggled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He was still stunned on how beautiful she looked compared to the first time he saw her. She was covered in dirt and dents, her optics were very tired and very faint. Now that he has brought her and a few others to team Prime, she has changed. She's much brighter and more elegant than she let on. And in some way, Smokescreen liked that about her.

Smokescreen feel asleep and Tier remained awake. She didn't want to tell Smokescreen about her Processor Mare. She knew he had the same dream she had.

He woke to the sound of yelling. He recognized the voice prints right away. Arc and Ree were arguing and bickering...again. Gruntingly he got up and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway he noticed the twins were trying to be quiet. However they seemed to be ignoring the concept of being quiet.

"How many times must you two be told? You both gotta be quiet this early in the morning." Smokescreen yawned. Since he was placed in charge of them and Tier and the other two, it was his responsibility to reconcile the two femmes. But he still couldn't understand why they get up so early every day.

"Sorry sir."Arc said." But we are arguing over a bot we both like. And I am saying that I like him more-"

"N-no. I d-d-do!" Ree shouted, poor femme had a stutter issue.

"Time out. Who is this bot you're fighting over?" It may not be any of his business, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Bulkhead."Arc said dreamily.

His optics shot up surprised. He shook his head to make sure he was awake. Bulkhead? Two femme's fighting over him?

Now that's something new, Smokescreen joked.

"I'm sure Bulkhead likes both of you."Smokescreen said, trying not to laugh." He's just afraid he'll crush you both."

"Oh come on Commander Smokescreen. He must like one of us."

"He might, but I'm not sure. I'm tellin' you he might like both of you equally."

"But-"

"Arc this is a matter you both must settle with Bulkhead. But go easy on him."Smokescreen then thought if that was a bad idea. What would Bulkhead do?

"Yes Commander Smokescreen."Arc said with her head down, disappointed.

"Commander?" Ultra Magnus commented, coming around the corner. All three bots straightened their postures and saluted.

"Good morning sir."Smokescreen greeted.

"I still find it hard to believe that a rookie is called 'Commander'." He set his servos on his hip plates."Only those of high ranking in the war deserve it."

"I agree sir. But it was their choice, not mine." Smokescreen said, respectivly.

"It doesn't suit a rookie."

"Yes sir."Smokescreen nodded.

"Good day then soldiers." Ultra Magnus said and walked away.

Smokescreen hated his condescending behavior towards him. So did most of his team, but he has taught them to respect Ultra Magnus. At least while he's around.

"Uptight bolt-head." Arc whispered and both femme's giggled.

"Behave yourself's now." Smokescreen said kindly. Arc smiled at him innocently. Looking around the base, Ratchet was busy with finding synthetic energon. Bulkhead and WheelJack were trying to wake up. Most of the Teama's team were waltzing around the room. Optimus came in with Teama beside him.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled from the next room."We have trouble out by Jasper. Some reason the Con's are trying to find something."

And here we go again, Smokescreen thought to himself, Beast Hunters. Smokescreen loved the name, it had a good ring to it.

"Any idea what it is they are looking for?" Kclayna asked, stopping her waltz. Fowler showed a picture that was familiar to everyone.

"Protoforms? Here?" Ratchet asked, surprised.

"Apparently these...protoforms have been hidden under Jasper and no one's noticed."Folwer took put the picture back into a folder." Guess they must've thought they were rocks or something."

Oh wow, Smokescreen thought amused.

"Alright then. Smokescreen, you and your team will be going on this mission."Optimus demanded kindly.

"Yes sir." Smokescreen saluted and signaled for the twins to follow him. Smokescreen whistled loudly. Teir, Sanna and Parate drove up to him and stood tall like soldiers. Each saluting to him.

"Alright team, we got a mission to accomplish today." Smokescreen put his arms behind his back like a drill sergeant."We are to gather as many protoforms as possible. None of the Con's are allowed to have one. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright, let's move out!" Smokescreen and his team transformed and drove out of the new base.


	8. Protoform

Smokescreen and his team drove to the abandon town that was once Jasper. With the sun's rays and the smokes from the remaining flames, Jasper looked like a scene from a movie. A post-apocalyptic movie where the hero was too late to save the planet. A town that was once filled with innocent humans and beautiful buildings that always intrigued Smokescreen. He always wanted to know what it looked like on the inside on these buildings.

Well I can see the inside of the buildings, but they're broken pieces. Smokescreen thought to himself.

Cars filled the streets with busy humans talking on a cellular device or to a human in the next seat. Now nothing remains but ruins and burned down buildings. Cars were flipped and were either laying on their sides or burning in flames. Like Cybertron, only much much more smaller. Smokescreen felt terrible that Jasper had to suffer the way his home suffered.

The Decepticons have gone too far, Smokescreen snarled in his thoughts. He transformed and everyone else copied him.

Looking back and forth between the destruction, Smokescreen felt slightly nostalgic. He remembered the drives he took down here with Bumblebee, Jack teaching him the rules of the road. It depressed him to see his new home destroyed by the hands of the enemy. But he felt confident that with enough training and determination, the Autobots will win this war. And Smokescreen will finally have his revenge.

"Alright team."Smokescreen turned to face his team." Let's split up and search for the protoforms. If you see any Con's, contact Parate or me for back up. Attack to defend only, do not attack first. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"Everyone saluted.

"Good. Now split!"

Smokescreen and Tier searched the center of Jasper, the Twins went down town and Sanna and Parate went up town. Smokescreen hoped that he would find the Cons and not the Twins. They were trained well and good fighters, but they always started the battles with the Decepticons.

Hopefully they'll be smarter this time, Smokescreen hoped in his thoughts.

Smokescreen and Tier dug and removed every piece of debris, disappointed when they found nothing. After about an hour of searching, Smokescreen was feeling irritated. He began to wonder if they would ever find anything or if the scanners were scraped.

"Look at this." Tier stated from across the street. Smokescreen ran over to her. He remembered this place, the burger joint Jack worked at. The same place they pulled a prank on the bully, the same place where they pranked Jack's boss. Nostalgia filled his processor, he wanted so much for Jasper to return to it's former glory. He wanted to pull more pranks, he wanted to drive, he wanted to enjoy his life cycle on Earth without the Deceptions. Without Roads. Smokescreen felt his rage heat up in his gut at the memory of Roads and the things he's done to him. He shook his head and focused on the mission. Tier pointed to the center of debris of the fallen building. Smokescreen smiled with relief.

"There you are."He said, gently picking up the silver object."Looks like this is it."

"Could there be more?"

"There are more. They're behind this one."Tier peered in and found at least twenty or so protoforms laying side by side. She smiled warmly at pointed then went to his audio receptor."Smokescreen reporting, object found. Now we just have to bring this back to base in one piece."

"May day!" Sanna yelled."Heads up y'all! Con's are attackin' like bullies on a playground!"

"I'm coming."Smokescreen said, handing the protoform to Tier."Get this back to base. Tell Optimus about the other protoforms."

"Please be safe." She pleaded as she drove off. Smokescreen transformed and drove to Sanna and Parate's location. Smokescreen drove through the hazardous streets until he heard shooting near by. Making a sharp left turn, he sped up and stopped on the street where a heated battle was ongoing. Parate, unsurprisingly, held his ground. Sanna on the other hand, held up her shield when they weren't firing at her.

"Parate you treacherous slime!"A purple Vehicon yelled. Parate fended off as many as he could with Sanna beside him. He was glad that she had her shield up, more than once it has ricocheted the blast back to the Con's. She did fire a few blasts herself, but Sanna was too afraid of guns to continue. She was shocked on how well they were doing as a team, but they were still outnumbered. At least two to ten, in her spark, Sanna hoped they would win.

"Down in front!"Smokescreen yelled as he transformed and started firing. Sanna and Parate turned just in time to see Smokescreen run past them.

"Wait up!" Parate yelled, following after Smokescreen.

"Y'all slow down!" Sanna shouted, dropping her gun. As the gun hit the ground, a blast took off and an explosion occured where Smokescreen was before. Looking behind him, he gasped and his spark sank. He felt terrible for the poor protoforms. He hoped that Bianna's sparklings didn't have to be the only hope for a new Cybertron.

"Oh man! The protoforms!" One yelled.

"Megatron's gonna be so mad." Another cried.

Well at least we saved one, Smokescreen thought as he continued to run.

Smokescreen and Parate shot at every Vehicon in sight. Many times they flipped over one another to shot at a Con trying to do a sneak attack. Sanna stood by with her shield grinning proudly. Parate and Smokescreen made an excellent team when it came to fighting Con's. Finally, the battle ended and the two bots stood victorious. Sanna was surprised that Smokescreen wasn't promoted to scout or warrior.

"Phew, that was way too close of a call Commando Bot sir." Sanna said cheerfully."If ya didn't show up we would've been layin' on the ground like organic animal manure."

"That's gross! How can you say that? You're way of comparison is not..."Parate shivered at the image. Smokescreen chuckled. Parate might get angry at Sanna, but it doesn't last. He can never stay mad at her.

"Come on, we better head back."Smokescreen, Sanna and Parate transformers and headed back to base.

"It's strange that a protoform would be here on Earth."Ratchet stated, studying the silver object.

"I thought they were only on Cybertron?" Kade asked, watching Ratchet.

"That's what we all thought Kade."

"Then how could they be here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."Tailen and Kclayna joined Ratchet as he continued to study.

"Hmmm...I wonder."Parate said, walking over to the medics.

"What is it?" Tailen asked.

"I remember, on the Nemesis, there was a small storage area full of protoforms."

"Ha!"WheelJack laughed."The Con's parenting sparklings? Now that's a laugh."

"No, they wouldn't raise them."Parate stated, keeping his gaze on the protoform." They would program the protoforms, leave them on different planets throughout the galaxy were a femme would find it and raise it."

"Raise it to do what?"Teama asked, walking in.

"The femme would possibly raise it just to be a Cybertronian, not an Autobot or a Decepticon. But thanks to it's programming, the sparking would attack and kill the femme. After awhile, the Nemesis would be informed of the sparklings deed. Megatron would then send a team of Vehicons to take the sparkling. They would teach it to be a Decepticon."

"They must've assumed one of the Autogirls would find the protoforms and raise them."Optimus guessed.

"I can't tell you for sure."Parate chuckled." Unsurprisingly, they would be raised to be Vehicons."

"So that's why the keep coming back."Bulkhead stated.

"Yes, that's how they keep coming back."

"What about this one?"Bianna asked,hoping that this protoform didn't have Decepticon programming.

"It's a protoform, but it doesn't have any programming. That's odd." Ratchet said, putting his audio receptor up to the protoform.

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I can hear a spark."

"Is that possible?"Kclayna asked, confused and excited.

"The Decepticons must've not finished it's programming before Smokescreen's team found it. It has very little programming, just enough to make the spark come online."

"What do we do with it now?"Bianna hoped they wouldn't terminate the protoform.

"Well, it's online so we can't just put it on the shelf. One of the younger bots must finish it's programming and raise it."


	9. Candidates

**Just for a warning, there is a slight mention of sex/rape in here but there is no detail. Nothing gross or anything like that. I hope that I did not offend anyone by adding that in here. I want the viewers to read about the reasons for their decision. **

After a discussion between the two of them, Teama and Optimus summoned both teams to the center of the base. After finding out that they had a living protoform in their presence, they decided it was time to do something. Action had to be taken and no one knew how long it will be before the spark extinguishes.

"Since we have a living protoform in our base, we must find caretakers."Teama stated. Both teams formed a circle in the center of the base."The caretakers are to raise the sparkling and keep it safe from all Decepticons. This sparkling is just as important as Bianna and Bumblebee's sparklings."

"Teama and I have discussed the candidates we believe are worthy of raising a sparkling."Optimus said. A few members of the team looked at their mates, concerned if they were chosen. Many wondered if they were chosen. Those without mates wondered if they were going to be paired with a member of the team, which send fearful chills down the systems.

"WheelJack and Senti are our first candidates." Optimus said, gesturing to WheelJack and Senti.

Senti and WheelJack both jumped, startled that they were called 'worthy of raising a sparkling'. Bulkhead held his laugh.

"Uh Lady Teama..."WheelJack said nervously."Can she and I discuss this?"

"Of course, the candidates may discuss their decision. However the discussion must be made by tomorrow morning." Teama stated."We must not waste any more time than needed. The second candidates are Parate and Sanna."

Parate blushed and Sanna's optics went wide in shock. Parate looked at her, signaling that they had to discuss this as well.

"Our third candidates are Ratchet and Tailen."Optimus said, looking behind him.

"Wait what?" Ratchet asked, spinning around."Did you just..."

"Ratchet." Tailen whispered. Ratchet stopped."We'll discuss this later."Ratchet shivered.

"Our fourth candidates are Optimus and myself."Optimus blinked and looked at Teama, apparently missing something."The final candidates are Smokescreen and Tier."

Smokescreen and Tier looked at each other, uncertain. The other members of the team let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, that was close. I thought I would have to be a mom."Arcee said to the Twins. If I were a candidate, who would be my mate? Arcee wondered, looking at the mech's left. Even though she would give her spark for any of them, none of the mech's were exactly her type. Not like Cliffjumper or Tailgate.

Bulkhead and Rollie started chuckling at the thought of WheelJack and Senti raising a kid.

Poor kid probably will turn out like him. Bulkhead thought to himself.

Arc and Ree shrugged and drove off. Magnus remained emotionless, he didn't care if he was chosen or not but at the same time he was glad. He would feel as if he was cheating on Magnette. He still loved her and could never find another mate. Kclayna didn't say anything, but she hoped that her parents would say yes. She always wanted to have a sibling. Bianna looked at Teama confused.

"What about Bumblebee and me My Lady?" Bianna asked.

"Sister, you already have enough sparklings to raise. I do not think it wise to add another."Teama said, kindly. Bianna nodded, but she wanted to argue. She wouldn't mind raising another protoform. Tobit would love to have a younger sibling and it would be great to have a single sparkling instead of multitudes.

"Teama,"Optimus said."I need to discuss something with you outside the base."

Teama stiffened as she followed Optimus outside. They transformed and drove til they were deep in a valley, near the burial place of Skyquake. They transformed back into their mech forms.

"Is there something you have neglected to tell me?" Optimus asked, crossing his arms. Teama looked down, she knew she was in trouble. She sat on a boulder under the shade.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you."She said."I felt it just and fair for us to be involved in this decision. What would the team think if we were not involved?"

"I would have liked to know we were candidates."Optimus didn't mind that they were candidates, but it still felt like he was kept in the dark about his mates decisions.

"And I am sorry I did not tell you. But it would be unfair to the others, you and I are a part of this team. We must put our-self's in the same position."She said boldly, lifting her head up. Optimus expression sadenned. Did she not understand why he was asking her these questions? It wasn't the team or the fairness he was worried about. He would have done the same thing. But something else was worrying him.

"Do you believe we are ready to have a sparkling? The sparkling will be against your chest. Would you feel..."Optimus tried to find the words without hurting her. Teama knew what he meant. Would she have a panic attack if the sparkling touched her chest?

"After what Megatron did to you..."Optimus felt guilty bringing up the past. Teama shivered at the memory. She remembered everything like it was yesterday;how he touched her so roughly, the way he looked at her, the names he called her. It was like Terror-Con appearing to her every night. She remembered the nights when Megatron was on top of her, the things he did to her, the things he made her do. The feeling of being trapped ached her spark like a never ending virus. She couldn't scream, or shout or run. Where would she go? No where, that's why she let this happen. Megatron provided a home for her. He gave her what she and Senti needed to survive. Teama still felt ashamed for her needs, she sacrificed her freedom and became a tyrant's love slave. Now that she's free, she's been left with emotional scar's. She won't let Optimus touch her chest or let him be on top of her. She felt guilty for it too. But she just couldn't do it. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Optimus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Teama rested her head on his chest plate. He hated Megatron more every time it was mentioned. The thought of him on top of her, of him kissing her, him tormenting the love of his life cycle. Every time it made him feel more and more sick.

"I'm sorry."He said, holding her closer."I did not mean to cause you pain."

"No, I am sorry. I should have spoken to you first. I was only looking out for the team."He pulled her back and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arm around his neck wires so to hold the kiss.

"Do you want the infant?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"If you do not want the infant, than nor do I."

"I want whatever it is that you want."


	10. Ratchet and Tailen

Ratchet and Tailen stood in a corner of the base. Everyone departed into separate teams; the candidates left to discuss the protoform situation while the rest stayed behind to guard the base. Ratchet and Tailen stayed behind, they didn't have anywhere specific to go to discuss when Ratchet already knew what to do.

"We can't take this protoform."Ratchet stated. Kclayna ran over and stood in front of him.

"Why not?" Kclayna asked, upset. She could feel her spark breaking.

"Kclayna, your mother and I are too old to have a sparkling." Ratchet replied gently.

"Bianna's mom was your age when she had her."Kclayna argued looking at her mom.

"That is true, but remember my dear."Tailen said, holding Kclayna's servo." Magnette and Ultra Magnus tried to have a sparkling for years before Bianna's activation."

"Does that matter?"Kclayna demanded, trying to tame her anger.

"Watch your tone Kclayna."Tailen said with an authoritative tone.

"But mom-"Kclayna tried to hide her anger. She didn't understand why they weren't listening to her.

"Kclayna enough."Tailen put her hand up.

"But it's not fair!"Kclayna fussed." What if no one takes the protoform? Are we just going to let it die?"

"Someone will."Ratchet replied.

"But what if no one does?"Kclayna argued, looking at Ratchet.

"Trust me, someone will and it won't be us."

"You don't think of the doubt of the situation!"Kclayna hated acting like a spoiled brat. She sounded like a human child fussing over a pet. But she wanted to get her point across.

"Kclayna!"Ratchet yelled in a fatherly tone.

"What if I want the protoform?"Ratchet and Tailen blinked in surprised. Kclayna wasn't a youngling, but she wasn't old enough to be a caretaker.

"Why would you want a protoform?"Ratchet asked, keeping his calm. He couldn't let Tailen say anything, otherwise things were going to turn bad. Something the team didn't need.

"Because I..."She paused."I think it would be nice to have one. I mean, if Bianna can be a mom, then why can't I? She shouldn't be the only Autogirl allowed to have a family."

"And your mom and I are not your family?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms." Your sisters and the rest of the team are not your family?"

"That's not what I meant!" She shouted." I just want a sparkling! I want to be a mom! That's all!"

"No."Ratchet shook his head."I know you. That's not the reason."

"Yeah it is." Kclayna said hoping Ratchet didn't ask anymore questions.

"Kcalyna."Ratchet said firmly, staring into her optics. Kclayna looked away.

"Well it is."Kclayna crossed her arms and looked down.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

Tailen turned and looked at Ratchet, stunned that he would use that tone against her. Like a human father would talk to a human daughter. In a way, she was thrilled that he was talking to her like she was his. She was thrilled that he could tell she was lying. Thrilled to see that he knew her well enough to know the truth. Deep down though, she knew Kclayna wasn't Ratchet's actual daughter. But then again, not even Tailen knew who the creator is and it broke her spark.

"Wow, this is just like back in the Finishing school." Kclayna said with an exhausted smile."The time you caught me trying to stay behind."

"My daughter I can always tell when you're lying." Ratchet said gently. Kclayna ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ratchet held her close to him, resting a servo on her helmet.

" I just want a little sibling, that's all."She whispered.

"I know, but your mother and I are happy with you."Kclayna pulled away.

"I agree with him Kclayna, we are happy with you."Tailen said with a warm smile." Besides, I don't think I want to taking care of a sparkling again."

"Why?"Kclayna asked.

"You were a wild femme growing up. Imagine two of you."Kclayna and Ratchet laughed.

"I would rather not because sometimes I can't stand myself."

**Sorry Smokescreen fans that Smokescreen wasn't in this chapter. But I thought everyone would like to read the discussions and reasons the candidates have and not leave it as a question such as 'Why didn't they say yes?". Or things like that. So please forgive me and thank you for the reviews and comments. :)**


	11. WheelJack and Senti

WheelJack and Senti left the base and drove deep into the forest. They pulled to a stop once they noticed they were far away enough from civilization. With the Jackhammer destroyed and pratically abandoned, they had nowhere else to talk but deep in the forest. The place where they first met. WheelJack remembered when he first saw Senti. Teama's sword landed on top of a bolder and WheelJack was the first to spot it, but so was Senti. Without knowing it, they both climbed up the boulder and grabbed the hilt. When they looked up, WheelJack felt numbed with awe and his spark beating fast. He remembered smiling at her bright optics, her muscular figure, her paint job and her smile. When she smiled at him, WheelJack felt his spark melt like it was in a pit of fire and her presence was the flame.

WheelJack sat on the ground while Senti leaned against the mountain.

"So..."He started, feeling awkward. "What do you think we should do?"

Senti sighed. "I'm not sure."

WheelJack looked down at the ground, trying to think of what the best option is. He hated it when neither one of them knew what to do. He usually let Senti make the decisions, but this was a decision they had to decide together."Well do we consider ourselves parenting material?"

Senti's bright blue eyes glowed dimly in the dark as she looked at him." Sis and Optimus believe so."

"Why?"WheelJack asked, looking at those bright, stern eyes.

"I guess it's because of how you are with Tobit."She replied, sitting beside him." You're really good with him and I suppose that means you'll be good with this sparkling."

"Tobit's like a kid brother to me."WheelJack stated quickly." I could never raise him. I don't think I would want this kid to grow up to be reckless like me."

"Well why not?" She teased."Your recklessness is one the things I like about you." WheelJack grinned.

"Your sarcastic honesty is what I like about you." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Senti rested her servo behind his helmet, holding the kiss. She felt her spark beating widly and her body relaxing. She loved it when WheelJack kissed her, it always felt like their first kiss. The first kiss she's ever received, the kiss was the biggest reason she decided to be WheelJack's mate. The last boyfriend, Elite, never treated her like this. He always saw himself superior to her, harassed her when given the chance, always put her last. He didn't do much for her; only bought her some gifts but nothing more. She didn't mind it at first, she wanted to be loved by someone, she wanted someone to erase her pain and loneliness. But there was one thing missing; a kiss. It was the only thing Elite couldn't do for her, but WheelJack did. He proved that he loved her and he shows it more and more everyday.

"Besides you babe,"WheelJack said, breaking the kiss." Being a Wrecker is the next important thing in my life."

"And being a Cyber Ninja is just as important to me." Senti rested a servo lovingly on his shoulder pad.

"You never told me why it's so important."WheelJack stated, rubbing her knee pad.

"Because you never told me why being a Wrecker was so important."She said kindly. WheelJack looked down at the ground. WheelJack never told anyone why being a Wrecker is important to him. Only Bulkhead knew because he was there, he saw everything, he knew everything. Senti's his mate, perhaps he should trust her a little more.

"When I was a kid,"WheelJack started, looking at the moon as it glowed a silvery white mist in the darkened sky." My old man founded the Wreckers. The war was coming, and he wanted to train a group of soliders who would take the most fatal and deadly missions. It took him a long time, but he did it. He recruited many Wreckers and trained them before the war started. He led them on great missions and came back victorious, he was respected by other bots all around Cybertron. Many came to him to be trained and join the war. My dad and the first bots he trained received a title of recognition, The Original Wreckers."WheelJack looked down, trying to hide his sadness.

" I followed in his shadow." He smiled proudly." It was always my dream to lead a group of Wreckers just like him." WheelJack smiled proudly then frowned." My dad was one of the original Wreckers, he was their leader and he died a Wrecker. That's why I left when Ultra Magnus tried to lead the Wreckers in my dad's place. That's also why I can't be a dad, I'm too focused on being a Wrecker to take care of a sparkling. The kid deserves better than that. "

Senti took his servo and kissed the top of it. WheelJack swallowed his pain and smiled at her.

"Your turn." He said, squeezing her servo. Senti grinned and looked at the stars.

"My mom always expected me to follow in her footsteps, she and my dad put me in that stupid finishing school. They both expected me to act like a lady." WheelJack snickered and Senti elbowed his stomach pit.

"Ow. Sorry."

"Anyway, while I was in school, she joined a group called Cyber-Ninja's. Her fighting skills and battle tatics were so spectacular that she was immediately moved to a Sensei. She trained me and other groups, teaching us to be gracefully and clean in our kills, how to properly sneak up behind our kill. In human terms, predator vs prey." WheelJack looked at her slightly surprised. Most femme's didn't become Cyber Ninja's, they either became Autobots or Decepticons.

"Mom was the most highly respected femme in Tyger Pax. That's why she surprised everyone when she reached the highest rank in the Cyber Ninja ranks. It was the only amazing thing my mom has ever done and I wanted to be like her. But at the same time I hated her."

"Why?"

"My whole life cycle she taught me to cross your legs, sit up straight, don't talk back and remain silent...you know all that scrap she forced down my throat."Senti tried to hide her hate."She and dad told me all the time they wouldn't have a daughter who refused to act like a lady. I always rebelled against them, I always resented I don't because they died as warriors. So you see, that's why I can't be a mom."Senti met WheelJack's caring optics."I don't want to turn out like my mom. The kiddo will be much better with another coouple."

WheelJack nodded in agreement.

"I doubt I would be a very good carrier anyway."Senti assured him with a warm smile.

"I bet you'd be awesome."WheelJack said, winking at her. Senti blushed.

"And I bet you'd be an awesome dad."


End file.
